At the Eleventh Hour
by InksandPapers
Summary: Just as everything thing is going crazy between Arizona & Callie after her return to Seattle, another dilemma enters the scene. Someone from Arizona's dark past comes to visit -or maybe, to bid goodbye. A bit of CalZona, more about Arizona. [ A/N: DISCONTINUED. My apologies... ]
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Grey's Anatomy and the characters/places mentioned herein that has something to do with it.

**A/N:** This is my very first GA fanfic. May I remind that I have no medical background or whatsoever, so don't expect much -_medically speaking. _The narrator on the very first part is an OC. Any questions, suggestions will be greatly accommodated and appreciated. :) ~Inks

_**Title:**_ At the Eleventh Hour

_**Author:**_ Inks and Papers

_**Rating:**_ T for now. May change to M in the future.

_**Summary**_: Just as everything thing is going crazy between Arizona & Callie after her return to Seattle, another dilemma enters the scene. Someone from Arizona's dark past comes to visit -or maybe, to bid goodbye. A bit of CalZona, more about Arizona.

* * *

><p><em>September 22. 6:37 PM. I have just arrived at Seattle. My friend reserved me a room at Fairmont Olympic Hotel and I'm supposed to go there like, now. But instead, I'm riding a taxi towards a different destination. This ride should last for a just a couple of hours. I'm not really sure. I've never been there or anywhere in this country. It's the first time I set a foot outside my homeland and I'm not sure if I made the right decision.<em>

* * *

><p>Arizona sat on the bed inside the on-call room. Two more hours left and her forty-eight hour shift would end. She sighed as she lay down on the bed, stretching every inch of her exhausted body.<p>

_God, I could really use some sleep right now. _

There was a massive school bus accident yesterday and most of the injured kids were sent straight to Seattle Grace Mercy West Hospital. They lost five already, and she couldn't take it if another child dies on her watch.

The blonde closes her eyes for a moment. She had been busy since the day she returned from Africa and she is more than delighted to be so. That pain she felt when Callie closed the door to her face still lingers around her chest.

She tried to picture her girlfriend in her mind: her fair smooth skin, her dark brown eyes, her long –no, short hair, her soft lips, and her more than gorgeously hot body. She missed seeing her, hearing her angelic voice, feeling her soft touch and smelling her sweet scent. She missed her. But why does it seem that she didn't miss her back?

_I was crying and she shut the door to my face._

That's it. Arizona opens her eyes as a tear fell from it. They haven't talked since that day –more of because she does not have the courage to face her girlfriend and Callie obviously does not want to talk to her either. She's mad and hurt and she can't face those feelings, yet. Today she needs to save the lives of those children.

"Dr. Robbins."

The voice snapped her back to reality. Startled, she wiped the tear off her cheeks and turned to the door but it was firmly closed. Her brows crossed in confusion.

"W-who's there?" She stared right through the door where she was sure the voice came from.

"Dr. Robbins." It finally spoke again. The blonde turned to her left and saw Cristina Yang lying on the other bed, head on her hand, facing her. Arizona made that 'oh!' expression upon seeing the resident. They stared at each other for at least half a minute before Cristina broke the silence, again.

"For the nth time, Dr. Robbins." Cristina said in an irritated tone.

"Yeah! I, uh…" She looked down with her eyebrows still crossed and then looked back at her companion. "I-I didn't notice you were there, Dr. Yang."

Cristina sighed, laid back on the bed with her hands under her head. "So it seems." Arizona mimicked Cristina's position and stared blankly on the ceiling.

"You know, I was going to say a few comforting words because you really looked tired and down but that thing you did? It almost made me laugh." The resident said in a monotonous tone, with an indifferent facial expression.

"Almost?"

"Yeah. You see, I'm trying to be a little less…"

"…rude?"

"I was rooting for the word 'impolite', actually. So yeah, I'm trying not to laugh."

Arizona faced the dark-haired doctor. "But that means more or less the same thing."

"I know right."

After a moment, the two ladies laughed inside the on-call room. Half panting, the blonde spoke.

"You still laughed anyway."

"Whatever. I made you laugh too, you know."

"Okay, redeemed." A few more laughs from the two. For the first time after the school bus rush, after Callie shut the door to her face, she smiled –no, laughed. It felt good. It temporarily eased the pain she felt from within.

The dark haired doctor remained silent and so the pediatric doctor took the initiative to break the silence. "Thank you, Cristina. I needed that."

"Yeah." She turned to the blonde. "I'm really happy you're back."

The sight of her girlfriend closing the door before her, popped into her head. The pain was back.

"I –well, uhm. Thanks. N-not everyone felt that way though." The blonde said.

"You mean Callie."

Arizona hesitated before she nodded. Tears were on the verge of falling down from her blue eyes again. Cristina looked down and back up at the attending. "She was hurt, so much. I even have to cut her hair, for whatever it's worth. I suppose you noticed that."

"It's impossible to not to spot that, Dr. Yang. I didn't know it was your handiwork though." She chuckled.

"It wasn't, entirely. Her hair does not feel like a heart so I had to let go."

_She still looks beautiful, no matter how her hair is done. _She smiled to herself.

"She was hurt because she loves you so much." The resident said. "And I don't think that ever changed." She continued.

Arizona let her tears fall again. She wanted to pursue that dream she always had –to make a difference. She had the opportunity and so she made the dream become a reality. She left because she knew a dying child could not wait but Callie can, true love can.

_But why are we like this?_

Their silence was interrupted by a continuous beeping of their pagers.

"Nick, 911. Crap!" The blonde stood. She flashed a super magic smile before she dashed out of the on-call room. Cristina slowly stood up. Arizona was such in a hurry that she forgot to put her lab coat back on. The dark haired resident picked it up and made her way out of the on-call room.

* * *

><p>The day has been slow for the orthopedic department at SGMWH. Sure there was a huge road accident yesterday, but only few needed an orthopedic surgeon as for the moment.<p>

_7 o'clock in the evening. Early dinner for me tonight._

Callie grabbed her purse and strolled out of the hospital. It's a good thing that she can get away from seeing Arizona from time to time. There's no way she going to cry for her anytime soon –again. Besides, she had another problem to deal with. Something that she and Mark have to talk about.

She went straight to Joe's and found her best friend. Upon seeing her, Mark waved at her, half grinning. The orthopedic surgeon sat beside her best friend, looking blankly into the bar.

Mark placed his right arm against the table and stared straight into the Latina's eyes. Out of the blue, Callie returned back to earth.

"Oh, yeah. What were you saying?" Callie replied.

"I haven't said a word, Torres."

"Uh… you just did."

"Whatever. So, have you two talked?"

"N-no… absolutely not." Mark chuckled.

"Not _yet_, you mean. Come on Callie, blondie returned for you." He took a sip on his tequila.

"Nah uh. Don't think of her as the hero in here. She's the one who left, Mark. You're supposed to be on my side!"

"I am on your side, okay? It's just… Those were dark times. And right now, what Arizona is doing? She's trying to lure you back into the light. Come see the light, Torres!"

Callie snorted at her best friend's statement. He surely must've had quite a few glasses of drinks. "You can't be serious, right? This conversation is not helping me, Mark."

"What about a drink? It's on me."

"I-I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? What nonsense. Hey, Joe!"

"Stop it, Mark. We have to talk, about… something." Callie looked away, hesitating.

"Another tequila and tonic, and uh, a scotch. Give it here a wine as well, and uh... lasagna?"

Joe stared at the Plastics attending. He turned to Callie, wondering about the doctor's weird set of drinks. "He can't be serious."

"Oh, he is not. He's drunk, Joe. I'll take it from here."

* * *

><p>"Uh, hey mister. Do you happen to know where Seattle Grace Hospital is?" She asked the man who was waiting for a bus. He scanned her with mean eyes, from head to toe. He looked away as he took the last sip from this cigarette before he threw it off the sidewalk.<p>

"You're not from around here, are yah?" He said.

The girl looked up at the man and nervously smiled. "No sir, I'm not."

"Well, even if you're not from around here, you should be able to tell that," He gestured for the girl to follow him to the corner of the street. "That building over there, see? That's Seattle Grace _Mercy West_ Hospital. That's what you're looking for."

Although he sound annoyed, the guy turned to the girl and flashed a friendly smile. The girl smiled back and made her way to the best Hospital in Washington.

_I'm going to find you. And after I did? I- I don't know. I just wanna see you for the first time –and probably for the last as well._

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Comments? :)


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Grey's Anatomy and the characters/places mentioned herein that has something to do with it. Excitement.

**A/N:** I think this is going to be a long on fic. The girl's identity will be revealed soon. :) By the way, it was difficult picturing Mark with Callie because I am an ultimate Calzona fan and I greatly resent that idea of Mallie. So, that's just a bit of Mallie in there, can't go any further. Oh, and thanks for the reviews!

_**Title:**_ At the Eleventh Hour

_**Author:**_ Inks and Papers

_**Rating:**_ T for now. May turn M in the future.

_**Summary**_: Just as everything thing is going crazy between Arizona & Callie after her return to Seattle, another dilemma enters the scene. Someone from Arizona's dark past comes to visit -or maybe, to bid goodbye. A bit of CalZona, more about Arizona.

* * *

><p><em>Excitement. That's all I ever felt as I approach the huge hospital a block away from where I last asked for directions. The rush had taken over my doubts, my pains, and my fears. I could imagine her face in my head, those blue eyes, those cute dimples and all. I have to see her, right now. I have to…<em>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Five minutes earlier<em>**

The pediatrics wing was jam-packed with busy doctors running around, patients coding left and right, parents nervously crying over their most precious child. There was no room for mistakes, not even corners.

April Kepner, another resident, was desperately looking for an attending as her patient, Nick Fry –a previously stable child diagnosed with only a few scratches and bruises on his knees ad a slight concussion to his head, crashed moments ago. She had been practically running around after Dr. Stark has yet to act on her page.

"Dr. Stark! Thank God. I, there's…" She panted. The head of Peds was talking on his phone, completely ignoring April's words.

"Dr. Stark, Nick, the _almost-discharged-kid_ was crashing and, and…" April was trying to catch her breath. She was tired and nervous, watching over three kids at the same time. Irritated, Dr. Stark glared at the resident and almost shouted.

"You know very well that it is rude to interrupt Dr. Kepner, am I not correct?"

"Y-yeah, I know but this kid–"

"Go find Robbins!" He hissed.

"Sir, I-I don't think…" She looked down, trying to pluck up the courage to stand up to her superior. "We really should, like…"

"Your opinion would matter to me once you completed those sentences, Kepner. Now while they're still unfinished, you should go and find Robbins. NOW!" The attending pointed away.

Without any further ado, April sprung on her heels, trying to find Arizona around the area.

* * *

><p><strong><em>At Mark's apartment<em>**

"Really Cal. I thought you wanted to talk about something?" Mark smirked after uttering those words. He was lying on the couch, his stomach pressed against the furniture.

Callie sat on the other on, opposite to him. "We'll talk when you're ready, Mark. Tonight, you're drunk for whatever reason you have yet to tell me."

The Plastics surgeon slowly sat up and rubbed his temples as he found the most comfortable position. He wasn't looking at his best friend when he started to spill.

"Lexie and I… we had a fight."

"Oh, but why? You were good earlier today."

"She mentioned about us," He looked at Callie's eyes. "I mean, the two of us, the best sex friends there is." Mark chuckled. The brunette merely smiled.

"I… I can't really remember what she said. But I figured she might be a bit jealous, because you know, this whole Africa thing made you a sober–"

"A… what? Am not!" Callie quickly protested.

"Okay, okay lemme change that. This whole Africa thing made you a _bit_ of a sober," The brunette quickly shot a 'what?' expression but did not dare interrupt her best friend. "And as the thoughtful, sympathetic, selfless, considerate, caring, cereal, and not to mention a hot, hot handsome–"

"Okay, stop right there. Mark, seriously? Let's just have this talk tomorrow. You're drunk and you're running out of adjectives to describe yourself so let's call it a night."

"You're talking nonsense, Torres. Of course one would run out of verb to describe me, I'm Mark Sloane! The fucking legend!" Callie stood, gradually making her way out of the door.

"Oh, really? Is that why you described yourself as a cereal? Come on, and it's an adjective not a freaking verb." She giggled. Mark took ahold of her wrist stopping her from taking another step off.

"I perfectly know it's a verb Torres," He pulled her closer.

"…like staring,"

Mark caressed her arms, placed his other hand on the back of her waist, drawing circles with his hands on her skin.

"…hugging,"

Callie hesitated. But it seemed impossible to resist him. He stood up slowly. He made sure that his skin would brush against Callie as he did so. "Mark…" He placed a finger on her lips, stopping her from uttering another word.

"Shush, I'm not done yet. Now where was I? Oh, kissing…"

She pulled her even closer, their faces barely an inch from each other. He moved in closer, as if he was smelling every inch of her face. Callie placed her arm between the two of them, trying to put in a space. But Mark was stronger and she finally gave in.

"…and screwing."

It was like a wakeup call. After that instant, Mark pressed his lips against Callie fiercely. The uncertainty around evaporated, leaving the room hot and steamy.

* * *

><p>April had been literally running around searching for Arizona around the area. She asked every person she would come across with just to locate the perky peds surgeon. She turned to the nurse sitting behind a desk.<p>

"H-hey! Have you seen Dr. Robbins?"

The male nurse didn't look up and pointed to the nearby on-call room.

"Of course, the on-call room. Thanks!"

As she made her way towards the room, the door burst out open and Arizona run out of it. April tried to call her, as she jogged the other way but she was too occupied to hear her.

_Damn it!_

She run after the peds surgeon but was knocked down by someone who exited the door.

"Ouch! Watch it, Bambi." Cristina yelled at the other resident. April rolled her eyes in frustration. She was about to say something when she saw Arizona's lab coat on Cristina's arms. She turned to the dark-haired resident before her.

"Y-you just come out of the on-call room."

"I know that."

"A-and Dr. Robbins run out of that room before you."

"What we have doorman now?"

"And you have her lab coat." She pointed towards the white coat hanging by Cristina's arms.

"Isn't there anything more obvious than that? Here, take it. Give it to her."

Cristina handed out the lab coat to April, who was still standing in front of her, staring, mouth opened. The dark haired resident raised her eyebrows.

"Hey Bambi," April blinked and pulled herself together. "…this is the part where you're supposed to run after the damsel in distress. Now, go!"

She mouthed 'right' to herself and run after the peds surgeon. Cristina walked towards the other way, lips pouting in annoyance. The nurse sitting behind the desk whispered to her.

"Sorry about that. You can always get a next time though. Just tell me, I'll guard the door."

The _cardio-god-to-be _resident stared at the dark guy grinning before her. She had that 'what?' expression on her face. She didn't answer the guy. Instead, she rolled her eyes and asked herself, _Couldn't this place get any weirder?_

* * *

><p>She entered the building with full confidence. It was passed seven o'clock in the evening, so she's sure there's not much happening around. But she mistaken. There were still quite a number of people inside the hospital. Some people in white coat where running around like rats. She found herself lost in the midst of a vast pool of people walking, running.<p>

_Shit. This place sure is huge!_

Even the reception was crammed by a number of people so she sat on the waiting room until the receptionist's table was cleared.

_I really hate the crowd._

She rubbed her temples. She had been waiting for at least half an hour now. A doctor came by and talked to the lady sitting three chairs away from her.

"We did everything we could, but there was just too much bleeding." He said in a low edgy voice.

The lady, who was holding on to a rosary the whole time, broke down and cried.

"No! No, no… Amelia, no!"

"I'm sorry ma'am. We're really sorry for your lost." The guy took a step back and moved away from the lady who was crying herself to death at that point.

She took the opportunity to finally get to talk to a doctor and find what she's looking for. She moved quickly and ran after the guy. "Excuse me,"

"Can I help you?"

"Uh, doctor…"She glanced at the patch on the guy's lab coat. "Karev, can I ask you something?"

Alex faced her and crossed his arms. "Just be quick, I still have a surgery to get back to."

She hesitated for a while. She was all set for meeting this very person for the first time and hadn't felt any tension and anxiety, until that very moment.

_Am I ready for this?_

"Uh, miss. I have to go, if you're not sure–"

"Arizona Robbins," She finally said.

"…do you know where I could find, Dr. Robbins?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Comments? :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I do **NOT** own Grey's Anatomy and the characters/places mentioned herein that has something to do with it.

**A/N: **As I have pointed out, I am not a fan of Mallie too. Explanations will be written in the story, so read on. This chapter is quite longer than my first two but there's no Calzona interaction in it. I'm establishing the story without rushing things, that's why. Also, I'm trying to use as much characters as I can so if there's something, or someone, you would like to read on the next chapters, please do tell me. And oh, thanks for the reviews! :)

_**Title:**_ At the Eleventh Hour

_**Author:**_ Inks and Papers

_**Rating:**_ T for now. May turn M in the future.

_**Summary**_: Just as everything thing is going crazy between Arizona & Callie after her return to Seattle, another dilemma enters the scene. Someone from Arizona's dark past comes to visit -or maybe, to bid goodbye. A bit of CalZona, more about Arizona.

* * *

><p><em>I don't know why, but mentioning her name felt really good. I even had Goosebumps and I do hope the doctor didn't notice that. It's like I am connected to her –well, I am. It's just… I think she wished she weren't.<em>

* * *

><p>"Do you have an appointment with her?" Alex patiently responded to the girl. He took the chance to rest his surgery battered hands after almost two day shift. He has never seen the girl before yet she looked somewhat familiar, or maybe some features of her.<p>

"Uh… no, I don't have." She looked away as she spoke.

_Why have I not thought of this situation?_

Alex was about to say something but was interrupted by the beeping of his pager.

"Hey, I really have to go."

The girl frowned and took a step back in defeat. She has no idea what to say. She waited half of her life for this and now that she almost had it, her mind went completely blank. Alex observed the sudden change in the girl's expression. He leaned forward and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Look kid, people are busy here trying to save lives. If you're lost, you could speak to the nurse, the guards, or whoever." He paused. He noticed the tears forming on the girl's eyelids which the girl was trying to hold back. _Is she really going to cry?_ The resident sighed and took his hand off the girl.

"Is there anything you would like me to tell her?

The girl looked up at him. For the first time in the course of their conversation, she smiled. A familiar curve appeared on her lips, a familiar dimple on her cheek.

"Pink leaves."

"I'm sorry?"

"J-just tell her that. I'll be waiting, here."

Stunned and confused, the resident merely nodded and walked away.

* * *

><p>Cristina entered the locker room and found the only current occupant, Meredith. She sat on one of the mid benches, staring down on something, facing her locker. The dark haired resident walked glumly towards the other half of the twisted sisters. She sat beside her friend, rolling her eyes and said, "Oh, thank God, someone who could talk with actual sense. Mere–"<p>

She stopped upon seeing the tears that were about to fall. Her 'yeah, whatever' face turned into something serious and concerned.

"Hey, wha– why?"

The blonde spoke without facing her. "We failed. _I_ failed."

"If this is about the Alzheimer's thing, you know very well it's not okay to fail..." Meredith then faced her best friend, keeping her teary straight face on. "…_but_ that doesn't mean that you couldn't try again, right? Just try again." Cristina continued, almost animated.

Meredith revealed a pregnancy test kit from her hand and handed it out to the other resident. Her teary eyes locked on the other resident's face. Cristina took it stared at it for a while before she turned back to the blonde.

"So, it's about… this." Meredith nodded. "Yeah. We tried many times. We tried but..." Her voice trailed off, as a tear skidded down her cheek.

"Oh, God knows you tried," Cristina replied, keeping her serious tone. "…_more_ than many times. He probably got tired of taking notes." She continued.

Meredith chuckled. She wiped the tear off her cheek and looked down. "I hate this hostile uterus."

"I hate stupid, nonsensical people."

"You ran into one of them?" The blonde smiled.

Cristina rolled her eyes. She stood and walked towards her locker. "_Two_ of them."

* * *

><p>Alex entered OR 3 where Arizona and April were operating on a young boy. Everyone was calm inside the OR, but the Ped's surgeon sure was serious.<p>

"You paged me?" He said, half panting.

Arizona looked up at him from the distance. "Scrub in, we might need an extra hand." A few moments after, Alex joined the two doctors.

"We're performing a Laparotomy, checking what the scans and x-rays could've missed, right Dr. Kepner?" The ped's surgeon said. April nodded her head and looked down. She felt responsible for not keeping a close eye to the kid. Alex quietly stood beside her.

They stared at the monitor as it showed the lower part of the digestive tract, scanning through the stomach, duodenum, jejunum, ileum and colon.

"Dr. Robbins, someone's looking for you at the waiting area." Alex said behind his surgical mask.

"Can you give me a name, Karev?"

He looked around before he finally answered. "Pink leaves."

All eyes turned to Arizona, who didn't seem to hear the resident. Alex cleared his throat before he repeat what he said. "Pink leaves, that's what she said."

The blonde looked at him, her eyebrows lifted. "I'm sorry?"

"I said, _pink leaves_. It doesn't sound like a name but that's everything she told me." Karev said, emphasizing the words as he mentioned it.

Everyone heard the conversation but none of it interest the others. April, on the other hand, listened closely. Arizona paused for a moment, digesting the words she just heard. She crossed her brows in confusion.

"It doesn't ring a bell," She said. Alex shrugged. April looked at her, intrigued. A different story was playing inside her head, remembering what she saw earlier.

"I think it's a code." She spat. The other two surgeons looked at her, bewildered. "F-for someone, or something… one can do with another," The other surgeons paid attention to her. "…a sort of activity. Or maybe a codename, don't you think?" She continued.

Alex turned to her and smirked. He hated the resident's spontaneity. "Shut up." He said. The brunette rolled her eyes, turning back to the attending that was not paying attention to them anymore.

"There, see that?" Arizona pointed to the screen.

"Ruptured spleen, I wonder why the scans didn't capture this." Karev said.

"We can worry about that later. Now, we treat it." The blonde replied.

* * *

><p>There was nothing intimate between Mark and Callie. It was just all sex and friendship –probably, the best one there is. No one had ever regretted having sex with the so-called legend, not even Callie –not until today.<p>

Today, the brunette could feel her heart clenched inside her as she kissed her best friend. Today, she could feel the guilt screaming at her chest, pounding in her throat as her whole body trembles. She just wanted a time off Arizona because there was not a day the blonde wasn't in her mind ever since the day she was left alone in the airport. She wanted to numb herself from the pain, fight it in some ways. But even today, the thought of Arizona kissing her lingers in her brain.

Part of her wanted to grab the blonde, kiss her tenderly, take her back home and hold her. But part of her wanted to slap the blonde hard for leaving her alone and in pain. She wanted to get rid of thoughts about Arizona for a while, so she could think clearly of herself and the baby. _The baby._

"The baby." Callie said out of nowhere.

"The what?" Mark replied, lying beside the Latina.

She sat up pulling the blanket over her. Her eyes widened in shock. She almost forgot about her pregnancy, which she only learned of early that morning.

"A-a baby, I'm having a baby…" She turned to her best friend with a surprised look. Confused, Mark faced her. They stared at each other for a while before Callie continued. "I-I took the test early this morning and, and… I found out."

The Plastics surgeon almost jumped in astonishment. "Woah! Seriously?"

"It's… it's like a weed growing inside me, a baby, Mark!"

"Not a weed –a might oak! We're going to have a baby. We're going to be parents!" The excitement was written all over his face. The brunette stared back at the ceiling. She was glad for Mark, knowing how much he wanted to have a child, a family of his own. But she had other things in mind.

"We're going to be parents." She whispered.

"Hell yeah, we are!"

"Yeah –no. I mean, yes you're the father. But I am thinking of... me and Arizona."

There was a silence. Mark grinned beside her. The brunette sighed. For the first time since the blonde's return, she felt the strong impulse to talk to her. A smiled curved on her face.

She could imagine seeing_ their_ child in Arizona's arms, fast asleep, waiting inside _their_ home –happy. And then there's that time when the baby runs after the chickens as she and Arizona sit on a fancy swing in their courtyard, hands together –a _family._

"Then Lexie and I will come barging from the back door to take her on a short trip so that his or her mommies could have some time alone." Mark hissed, half chuckling.

_Did I just say that out loud?_

Mark laughed at his best friend. She was, indeed, imagining things out loud.

"Lexie," Callie said softly. They forgot about Lexie. How would she take it?

"Oh, right. I've got to tell Lexie too." His merry, happy face turned into the opposite. The Latina felt the same thing.

How would Arizona take it?

"We've got to tell them. A-Arizona wanted to talk, so bad. I wanted to, it's just… I don't know what to say, I… don't," Callie was cut by Mark, pressing a finger in front of her lips.

"It'll come by. Whatever it is that you would like to say? It'll come by. Just go talk to her."

The Latina nodded and smiled.

"What are you waiting for? Go get dressed. Her shift will be over soon."

* * *

><p>After the surgery, April spent a few more minutes in the hospital dealing with Dr. Starks' post ops. It was a tiresome day, not to mention some intriguing stuff she witnessed. It sure was wrong to assume, and it's definitely none of her business but the curiosity was just too great. She approached Lexie who was standing a few meters away from her at the nurse's station.<p>

"She couldn't be gay right?" April said, almost whispered.

"Uh, who?" Lexie replied without looking, a chart in her hands.

April scanned the area before she moved closer and whispered. "Cristina."

The younger Grey looked at April, her eyes widened in surprise. She was torn between laughs and annoyance. "What did you just say?"

"I-I know Dr. Yang and Dr. Hunt are happily married because I," She swallowed before she continued. "…attended their wedding. But it's… it's possible right? To be married and then later find out that you're gay? Or maybe, maybe… you just want to get laid with a gay person –which makes you half of a gay." She crossed her brows and continued. "D-does that make you gay?"

Lexie stared at the other resident for a couple of minutes before she found words to utter.

"Are you telling me that Cristina is gay?"

"A-actually, I was asking you."April replied. Lexie handed the chart to the nurse, who was busy with the telephone, and stepped closer to the other resident. She leaned in, her eyes scanning the area and whispered in a not so low voice.

"Cristina, definitely, has not slept with half of all the men at the hospital, but she sure has screwed a couple of guys –and mind you, they're not your typical hit-and-quit guys. She almost married Burke, and now she's married with Hunt. But that is not the point. The point is that this is none of your damn business!"

"So I-I guess that's a no, right?" April replied.

"No." Lexie stopped for a moment, seemingly doubting her own answer. "I don't know. What makes you think she is gay?"

April related the story to the younger Grey –the on call room incident earlier, the lab coat, the possible code name or something, the sudden appearance in the operating room, the smiles and touches after a successful surgery.

"This is so not, I mean… It's just not possible." Lexie said, shaking her head.

The other resident put on that worried, curious look as she responded. "Is it not?"

Lexie rubbed her temples and sighed. "Well, maybe it is. But the fact that they're both in a committed relationship," She stopped, remembering that Arizona and Callie was not really together these days. "…or at least, so much in love with the person they're supposed to be with, makes it impossible."

"So, I was just imagining things then." April chuckled, half convinced. "Yang, definitely, didn't sleep with Dr. Robbins." She pursed her lips as she nodded.

"Yeah. The chance of them sleeping together maybe not be next to zero, but I don't think that really happened. Yang didn't sleep with Arizona."

They both smiled, indicating the end of the conversation. But those smiles were easily wiped out by a familiar voice.

"Arizona slept with… who?" Callie asked.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I didn't elaborate Arizona's surgery, and I never will because I'd like to keep the story realistic and my having few medical knowledge makes it impossible, so there are a few things I would like to clear.

There was a complication on the kid's heart during surgery. What needed to be done was something Karev and Kepner haven't done yet so they paged cardio. However, Teddy was in the middle of an open-heart surgery so she couldn't make it that's why she sent Yang instead. April thought it was planned that's why she jumped into conclusions. The smiles and touches mentioned were all in Kepner's head. They're completely meaningless -to that extent.

Comments? :)


End file.
